1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method of controlling a voice input which controls a start and an end of the voice input in an electronic device supporting voice recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as communication technology has developed, electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), have become popular. Specifically, a portable terminal among the electronic devices is convenient by allowing it to be used across a broad spectrum of fields. Recently, the terminals have adopted voice recognition technology for replacing a physical input and allowing the terminal to be used more conveniently. The voice recognition technology may be implemented in various electronic devices which contain a voice input device, for example, a microphone. The voice recognition technology statistically analyzes and discriminates a voice input through the input device.
Accordingly, when the terminal in the related art is operated in a voice recognition mode, the terminal automatically operates a microphone for collecting a voice signal, collects the voice signal from the microphone, performs a calculation based on the collected voice signal, and recognizes the voice. That is, the terminal automatically operates the microphone and is operated in a state where the terminal 100 waits for a voice input. There is a disadvantage in that the microphone is maintained in a turn-on state regardless of articulation of a user when the terminal executes a voice recognition function in the related art. There is also a problem in that noise, other than a voice of a user, is collected, and power is consumed according to the operation of the microphone.
Further, in the voice recognition technology, it is important to minimize noise or a silent section of a recorded voice signal in order to accurately recognize a voice. However, in the terminal in the related art, the microphone is maintained in the turn-on state regardless of articulation of a user, so that there is a problem in that noise other than a voice of a user may be included in the voice signal, and it is difficult to accurately recognize a voice articulation start and end time.